


Old Fogey

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orac gets involved in the development of computer sentience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fogey

Blake had once asked Orac how feasible it was to create a sentient computer such as itself - or even Zen - and the computer had stated it was uncertain and would investigate further. From occasional comments made by the computers, Avon, and others, the subject was being pursued intermittently. The occasional actual contacts and visits to research bases and other places arising were usually interesting and even productive. This was increasingly so once Blake had decided that the Federation's central computer systems were a viable goal - and he found it slightly strange how little active contact there was with the staff of Central Control.

From what Blake could gather afterwards what happened on Gauda Prime was accepted as being "everything possibly going wrong together" and people reacting to perceived threats. He stated often and loudly enough that this was the case that people decided to accept the interpretation.

Orac #had# manipulated the strategy computers of the incoming group of troopers to recommend a staged battle involving stun guns and then letting "the locals" go away with anything they considered useful, thus leaving a reasonable and reasonably undamaged base with no claims and the military getting full credit for the encounter. It appeared later that "the Gauda Prime strategy" was being followed elsewhere, resulting in various cooperation agreements and local financial rearrangements.

The two groups, along with resources from the base, the Scorpio and other places, had then gone to another obscure planet with a decommissioned scientific base that had proved generally acceptable. Orac claimed that it was "purely coincidental" that the base was in proximity to the sea, as Ensor's had been on Aristo.

It was evident that the two groups would merge - and they would have the opportunity to discuss what they would do next without any external interference. "Somehow" a consensus emerged that they would become what Vila described as "consultants to the rebellion and opposition generally." Blake was willing to accept this: he had come to realise on GP that he preferred being in charge of a group to leading the opposition to "victory whatever that means" and being an administrative leader. Taking on Avon's policy of encouraging leaders of independent planets to link up suited Blake – and Avon, and Deva, joined by Belkov and others, took on technical development.

Whether it was Orac and the other computers, or the computer experts which took the lead in the "sentient construct development programme" - rather than having them develop almost by chance - was not clear, but it became a significant part of the group’s activities - and also exploring the galaxy for more sentient constructs.

Avon's suggestion that "this group of rebels and experts" should take up the cause of sentient construct rights rather than becoming administrators should the revolution succeed had possibly been intended as a joke, but Orac and other computers took it up. Blake could see the appeal of this project and the exploration - not least because other rebels enjoyed the minutiae of administration more.

****

'What is this important question you have to ask me Orac?' Blake asked.

'What is a "reactionary old fogey" - and does it apply to me?' Orac managed to convey annoyed puzzlement.

'Who, what, where...' Blake spluttered over the coffee he had been drinking. Some of the more recent opposition figures and rebels occasionally used such terminology of those who had been so active longer.

'The new sentient computers I have developed call me that and similar. I am #not# out of date, and they show a lack of respect for my knowledge and experience...'

'Welcome to parenthood,' Blake replied. 

'I am not a parent!'

'You created these entities? With some help from others, to ensure sufficient differentiation?'

'Yes... Apart from the twelve identical ones placed in different contexts to see how they would develop. And mine are signficantly better than those of others. ' 

'You are, colloquially speaking a parent... and young adults answering their parents back #is# a staple of the viscasts...' Blake knew that Orac and other sentient constructs watched such programs, allegedly to improve their understanding of those they worked with.

'Not in sentient-construct fiction...' It was clear the computer was not entirely convinced.

'Not yet,' Blake replied with amusement


End file.
